Cinta Masa Kecil
by Aria Br
Summary: TWO-SHOTS -UPDATED "Kita… akan selalu bersama, kan, Lucy?"/"Gray—Apa itu… jatuh cinta?"/ Hanya Gray yang dicemaskannya sekarang. /Gray dan Lucy adalah teman semasa kecil/ "Aku... mencintainya..."/Klise/WARNING/RnR/Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Mari ramaikan fandom GrayLu XD!**

**Cover by Milady666 *gasempet minta ijin hehehehe***

**Fairy Tail isn't mine.**

**Oke, ini two-shots kok... aku ga bakal ngerepotin lagi para penunggu multichappie ku yang lain.**

**Ini ku replace namanya dari fict buat temenku... jadi kalo ga ada yang make sense maaf ya!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Amamu yapa?"_

"_Lucy…amu apa?"_

"_Kita… akan selalu bersama, kan, Lucy?"_

"_Ahh, aku ingin sekali dekat denganmu selalu, Gray!"_

"_Janji ya?"_

"_Ya!"_

_Lelaki yang satunya membuat mahkota dari ranting-ranting. Senyumannya tidak lepas dari wajahnya ketika dia mendekati perempuan yang berlari-lari di sekitar perbukitan itu. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya, mencoba mengejar si perempuan. Perempuan itu tertawa dan tergelak, menjulurkan lidahnya. Matanya bersinar, dan dia tampak sangat bahagia. Dan si lelaki, dengan senyuman paling menawan, menaruh rangkaian mahkota ranting itu di kepala si perempuan. Keduanya tertawa bersama, dan mereka saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing. Adegan yang sangat klise dan romantis, tapi ini—sebuah momen yang tidak terlupakan. Untuk kedua insan itu._

"_Gray—Apa itu… jatuh cinta?"_

"_Hm, sesuai di buku, cinta bisa membuat orang menangis, tertawa, mulas, dan banyak hal lain. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Memang kenapa?"_

"_Enak ya, punya cinta. Tapi seram sekali, kenapa menangis?"_

"_Itu 'kan artinya kau membuat hubungan spesial dengan orang lain, Lucy. Kadang mungkin saja orang lain itu tidak membalas."_

"_Oh… aku takut dengan Cinta, Gray. Sepertinya sangat menyeramkan!"_

"_Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Lucy. Gray akan jadi pangeranmu!"_

"—_walaupun itu artinya si pangeran menikah dengan si putri, bukan putri duyung?" Lelaki itu terkejut. Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Karena aku putri duyung."_

_Gadis kecil dan lelaki itu berlari-lari bersama. Mereka benar-benar tampak berbahagia. Senyum terbentuk di wajah mereka berdua. Tangan saling bertautan. Mata mereka saling menatap, dan senyum terbentuk di wajah mereka. Mata yang penuh kepolosan, dan kasih sayang yang betul banyak luar biasa. Walau usia mereka berdua bisa dibilang sangat muda._

"—_Lucy!"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kita selalu bersama, kan?"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kita sudah janji!" Jari kelingking mereka bertaut._

**Cinta Masa Kecil**

**©Jellal/Myst29/Aria**

**This story is mine.**

**One-Shot.**

**Warning : Some trash Indonesian's Song, I got the inspiration from Heart.**

**Enjoy.**

"—Hari ini aku ada latihan sepak bola, Luce! Jadi, seperti biasa kau akan menungguku latihan, kan?" Tanya Gray, menaruh tasnya di loker. Pandangannya memicing ke arah perempuan berwajah cantik itu; Lucy. Sedangkan si perempuan hanya bisa mengangkat alis, lalu mengangkat bahu. Tangannya sibuk menggenggam lebih dari lima buku.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Tapi habis itu kau harus traktir aku di restoran!" Ancam Lucy, dan menyeringai licik. Gray memajukan bibirnya. Dia paling benci ketika Lucy bisa membuatnya kalah seperti ini.

"Baik—tapi kau harus bantu aku dengan PR kimia ini!" Seru Gray, menjulurkan lidahnya balik. Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan memukul Gray. Lelaki itu langsung lari tunggang-langgang sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit karena Lucy memukulnya dengan keterlaluan. Begitulah, hubungan mereka berdua yang sahabat dari kecil. Mereka sangat akrab, terkadang lebih akrab dari sahabat sesama jenis mereka.

"_Geez_, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu sangat merepotkan!" Lucy menghela napas berat. Namun, tidak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Lucy sedang berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola, seperti biasa menunggu latihan Gray.

"Ayo Gray! Kau pasti bisa!" Teriak Lucy spontan, ketika Gray menggiring bola menuju gawang. Gerakan Gray terhenti sesaat dan dia terkesima sejenak, lalu terpeleset jatuh. Bunyi yang cukup keras, diiringi Lucy yang memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Lucy mendekati Gray yang jatuh.

"Gray, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy khawatir. Dia mendekati Gray, memeriksanya. "Kalau _nggak _bangun-bangun juga, nanti _kucium_, _loh_!" Seringai Lucy. Gray, ajaibnya langsung membuka mata. Tapi jawabannya tidak seperti yang di duga Lucy.

"Coba saja kalau berani!" Jawab Gray, yang di sambut oleh wajah memerah Lucy. "Tapi kakiku sepertinya agak terkilir. Aku tidak bisa lanjut bermain." Lanjut Gray. Lucy membantunya berdiri sampai akhirnya mereka berada di mobil keluarga Lucy.

"Pak, ke Caffe Late ya!" Pesan Lucy, sebelum akhirnya membaringkan Gray di sisinya.

**~LucyGray~**

Rasanya, ayam bakar itu sangat menggiurkan. Apalagi lelehan mentega yang berada di atasnya, benar-benar menggoda. Kesegaran jus jeruk yang tengah di siapkan juga membuat rasa lapar Gray makin menjadi-jadi. Karena dia sangat lapar sekarang.

"Kau rakus," komentar Lucy ketika melihat Gray langsung melahap ayam bakar dan sayurannya ketika pelayan baru menaruh itu di meja. Gray memutar matanya, dan mendelikkannya balik pada Lucy. Perempuan itu hanya cengar-cengir saja, menganggap kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak salah.

"Lagian, inipun aku yang bayar kok!" Balas Gray kesal. "Kau juga jangan pesan yang mahal-mahal!"

"Eh?" Seringai Lucy tambah lebar. "Baru saja aku mau pesan yang paling murah. Tapi karena di bolehin, yasudah aku pesan _ice cream deluxe_."

"Lucy!" Protes Gray, mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah Lucy memesan sesuatu yang lebih parah. Namun Lucy hanya terkekeh pelan, memanggil pelayan yang langsung datang dengan sekali jentikkan. Lucy membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pelayan itu, dan pelayan itu tampak berseri dan mengangguk. Gray benar-benar curiga bahwa Lucy telah memesan makanan yang benar-benar mahal, maka dari itu pelayan itu benar-benar senang. Gray mendesiskan kata-kata sindiran.

"Jangan lupa, PR kimia-ku!" Gray memelotkan matanya. Lucy tertawa renyah. Dia mengangguk, mengedipkan matanya. Dalam sekejap mata, kertas berlembar-lembar telah berada di depan mata Lucy. Lucy membuka perlahan-lahan kertas itu. Dia menepuk dahi, lupa kalau kimia adalah salah satu pelajaran kelemahannya. Dengan menggerutu, dia mengambil pensil dan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan beberapa soal. Terlalu, pikir Lucy. Ternyata ini betul-betul menyiksanya. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata pelajaran Kimia adalah pelajaran yang sangat susah. Tapi rasanya, kalau ada Gray yang berada di sampingnya, pelajaran ini—bisa terasa sangat enteng. Dan entah kenapa, pelajaran Kimia menjadi pelajaran yang cukup mudah. Woahh, Lucy! Ada apa denganku? Pikir Lucy, lalu sibuk menyelesaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain.

"Sudah selesai." Lucy menaruh pensilnya di sebelah kirinya, ketika dia selesai mencorat-coret idi kertas. Lucy lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melihat pelayan telah datang. Senyum kembali mengembang di bibir Lucy. Dia lalu datang lagi pada Gray. Lucy menyerahkan apa yang ada di tangannya, es krim.

"I…ini?" Gray terkejut.

"_Eh Lucy, Lucy!" Panggil Gray pada Lucy. Gray kecil mengerjapkan matanya penasaran, dan Lucy mendekat. Gray menunjuk pada etalase toko. Di dalamnya, ada waffle es krim yang tampak menggiurkan._

"_Ada apa, Gray?" Respon Lucy. Gray lalu menunjuk pada waffle itu. Lucy mengangkat alisnya bingung, karena dia tidak mengerti maksud Gray dengan menunjuk waffle itu. Benar-benar abstrak._

"_Roti itu—sepertinya enak, ya Vy!"_

"_Kau benar." Komentar Lucy datar, kemudian dia melihat harganya. Ternyata harganya mahal sekali. Lucy bungkam. Dia ingin menyenangkan Gray, tapi harganya mahal sekali. Kemudian, Lucy berbalik, menghadap Gray._

"_Gray," ucap Lucy serius. Gray menoleh, memberi tanda kalau dia mendengar apa yang Lucy ingin katakan. "Kalau aku tidak bermain denganmu beberapa hari ini, tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Lucy. Gray tampak bingung, tapi di tengah kebingungannya itu dia mengangguk. Lucy menghela napas lega. Semejak itu, beberapa hari kemudian, Lucy jarang bermain dengan Gray. Saat Gray bermain sepak bola sendirian, Lucy muncul dari belakangnya, mengagetkannya._

"_Gray!" Seru Lucy dari belakang, tersenyum lebar._

"_Lucy!" Teriak Gray kaget. Dia bersungut karena Lucy mengagetkannya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucy kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu. Terbungkus plastik dan harum. "Apa itu?" Gray menjulurkan kepala ingin tahu._

"_Untukmu," bisik Lucy. "Karena aku_ sayang Gray_," lanjut Lucy. Mata Gray berbinar-binar. Gray segera melahap _waffle _itu._

"_Enak?" Lucy tersenyum lebar. Gray mengangguk._

"_Syukurlah," ucap Lucy._

"_Waffle ini sepertimu, deh Lucy. Es krimnya dingin sepertimu, tapi waffle-nya mengimbanginya. Waffle itu plain dan polos, sepertiku. Tapi—" Gray berhenti sejenak, dan Lucy terpaku. "Es krim itu manis, kan?" Gray tersenyum keren. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lucy menyikut Gray._

"_Plain dan polos, eh? Siapa bilang?" Ejek Lucy. Muka Gray memerah padam, dan detik kemudian dia menjejalkan sepotong waffle ke mulut Lucy._

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku suka es krim?" Tanya Gray.

'_Ternyata dia tidak ingat. Memang, seharusnya aku pesan waffle.' _Pikir Lucy, kemudian dia menepis kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Lucy menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah, makan saja. Gampang, kan? Aku sudah membantumu membuat tugas kimia, jadi cepat selesaikanlah makananmu, dan kita pulang," Gumam Lucy, lalu dia duduk tanpa melihat sekilas pada Gray lagi. Gray heran, tapi kemudian angkat bahu.

**~LucyGray~**

"_Ehh? Lucy, kau tidak bisa? Menyebalkan!" _Gerutu Gray ketika mengetahui bahwa Lucy tidak bisa menonton pertandingan sepak bolanya.

"Ya, maaf, Gray! Soalnya hari ini aku harus belajar—besok ada ujian, ingat?" Lucy mengingatkan Gray.

"_Damn! Aku tidak ingat ada ujian besok_?" Suara Gray dari seberang ponsel terdengar cemas. Lucy tergelak tertawa. Dia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya ketika mengatakan itu.

"Maksudku, ujian untuk anak jurnalis sepertiku, Gray. Kau, kan bukan anak jurnalis. Jadi kau tenang saja, ya. Duduk yang manis," goda Lucy. Gray cemberut, dan Lucy bisa merasakannya. "Lagian, bukan ujian juga, kok. Tapi karena penting, sekalian aja aku bilang ujian." Jadi Lucy mengacak rambutnya, mencoba berlaku keren—seperti cowok. DIa nyengir. "Sudah deh, Gray. Aku tahu kau sedang memajukan bibir lima sentimeter," cemoh Lucy, walau bercanda tentunya.

"_Kalau begitu, kau salah_," tukas Gray dari seberang ponsel. Lucy menekuk alisnya.

"Oh, ya? Coba kau jelaskan, tuan muda besar Gray. Apa yang salah? Aku tahu kau dari kecil, dan aku tahu gelagatmu kalau lagi senewen karena di goda oleh putri cantik sepertiku. Keganteng—maksudku kejelekanmu akan langsung tambah parah." Lucy membusungkan dadanya.

"_Huh_," Dengus Gray, yang walaupun pelan bisa terdengar Lucy di ponsel saat itu. "_Tuh, buktinya saja, 'kan kau tidak tahu!" _Ejek Gray. Lucy tersinggung, tentu dalam konteks yang baik.

"Aku tahu banyak tentangmu! Ayahmu, ibumu, kakak sepupumu, nenekmu, kakekmu, temanmu, teman kita, sepupumu, adik sepupumu guru lesmu, gurumu, sainganmu, guru TK-mu, guru renangmu, sustermu, ka—"

"_Stop!_" Seru Gray, lalu dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Terdengar gesekan dari seberang, jadi Lucy bisa memperkirakan bahwa Gray sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Lucy, melipat satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang satu mengenggam ponsel itu agar tetap merapat ke telinga.

"_Kau, 'kan tidak tahu kalau bibirku maju enam sentimeter_," sombong Gray. Lucy melongo untuk beberapa detik. Sambungan telepon terasa sunyi. Lalu, Lucy tergelak.

"Gray, kau ngelawak! Sumpah! Dan apa maksudmu dengan _enam sentimeter_? Perkembangan terbaru?" Ledek Lucy, masih tertawa.

"_Kan hebat, ada perkembangan,_" kata Gray bangga. Lucy bisa menangkap nada ceria di suaranya.

"Perkembangan yang sangat signifikan," sindir Lucy, tetapi setelah itu tidak ada yang bicara. Semuanya diam.

"_Lucy?"_

"Ya?" Jawab Lucy, mengalihkan pikirannya dari sofa kuning yang sedang di duduki anjingnya—Latty.

"_Jadi kau tetap tidak bisa menemaniku untuk bermain bola? Kau, 'kan jarang absen. Kau absen kalau kau sakit, dan itu pun—" _Lucy mendengar Gray menghela napas. "_Aku tidak ikut pertandingan dan tetap berada di sampingmu sewaktu kau sakit." _Lucy tertegun. Dia masih ingat, dia memang tidak pernah absen untuk menonton pertandingan Gray. Kecuali waktu dia sakit, dan Gray turun tangan, dia tidak main dan mendampinginya. Perasaan bersalah melanda hatinya.

"Gray, baiklah. Aku akan berada di sana," ucap Lucy akhirnya, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"_Benar? Benarkah Lucy?" _Tanya Gray mempertanggung jawabkan kepastian.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Lucy, menganggukan kepalanya. Padahal, jelas sekali bahwa seorang Gray tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi toh, tetap saja Lucy berniat menganggukan kepalanya itu.

"_Janji_?" Tanya Gray lagi. Lucy merutuk kesal. Masalahnya, Gray memintanya berjanji. Tapi, melihat suara Gray yang benar-benar antusias, Lucy menjawab.

"Iya Gray…! Ya ampun, _ngotot _banget, sih!" Komentar Lucy sewot, dan tertawa rendah. Gray tertawa di sebrang. Dia lalu melambaikan tangan, walaupun jelas dia tahu Lucy tidak akan tahu. Dan selanjutnya, sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, berdiri dengan kakinya menyilang.

Bukannya Lucy tidak mau, sih. Tapi, hanya saja dia harus kumpul dengan klub jurnalis. Klub jurnalis? Sejak kapan seorang Lucy Fu Nakamura suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau dengan tulis-menulis? Semejak Nara marah gara-gara namanya di masukkan di cerita konyol mereka? Ah—tentu saja tidak. Ternyata, di klub jurnalis itu ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Seorang lelaki bernama Jellal Fernandes.

Memang, sejak awal bertemu dia tidak langsung terperangah oleh pemuda berparas tampan ini. Kemampuannya bermain olahraga, pintar dalam pelajaran, dan serba bisa tidak membuatnya seseorang yang gampang saja disukai oleh perempuan berselera tinggi. Karena yang dilihat oleh perempuan-perempuan berkelas adalah sifatnya, bukan? Sayang sekali pemuda ini sifatnya bisa dibilang sangat jelek.

Tetapi kemudian Lucy makin penasaran dengan pemuda ini. Kemudian dia mengikuti kemanapun pemuda tampan ini pergi. Dia baru tahu kalau pemuda ini suka _game _online _Ressa Reya! _Pemuda ini tahu kalau Lucy mengetahuinya dan mengancam harus masuk ke klub jurnalis agar bisa 'mengawasinya.' Iseng-iseng, Lucy mulai mendaftar di situr Ressa Reya atau bahasa inggrisnya Racer Reya. Ternyata itu sama sekali bukan _game _yang terlalu feminin. Seperti balap mobil, tapi ada dialog-dialog yang seperti opera sabun dank au harus memakaikan jbaju pada orangnya. Benar-benar imut untuk _game cowok_. Lucy mendaftar sebagai Venus_21.

**~LucyGray~**

"Jadi, Gray, si pacarmu nggak ke sini?" Tanya Loke, men-_juggling _bola. Pandangannya mengarah pada sekitar lapangan bola itu, mencoba mencari gadis berambut sedada.

"Tidak, Loke. _Lagian_, kau _ngapain nyari _dia? Pas dia ada juga, kau malah bertindak aneh!" Gray mengomentari, sambil mengangkat bahu. Loke hanya nyengir, lalu menggiring bola sampai ke tengah lapangan.

"Ayo, Gray. Kita orang pertama yang datang ke sini. Harusnya, kita mempergunakan waktu ini untuk latihan!" Ajak Loke semangat, lalu mulai menggiring bola lagi. Tidak kurang dari tiga detik untuk Gray menyanggupi tawaran Loke itu. Dengan santai dia berlari mengejar Loke, mencoba untuk merebut bola dari Gray. Kadang dia berposisi sebagai _keeper _untuk mencoba menangkap bola yang di tendang Loke, atau kadang jadi _striker_. Pak Gildarts, si pelatih datang ketika Gray benar-benar sedang semangatnya berlatih.

Setelah pemanasan dan bimbingan dari pelatih dan kapten tim, Ken, mereka siap bertempur di lapangan hijau. Sebelum menepakkan kaki di rumput, Gray melirik ke bangku penonton sekilas. DI dalam hatinya, dia benar-benar berharap bahwa Nakamura Lucy berada di sana; duduk manis menunggu Gray dan menyorakinya. Kilasan-kilasan tentang janjinya kemarin kembali terulang.

"_Janji?"_

"_Iya Gray…! Ya ampun, ngotot banget, sih!"_

Entah kenapa, itu membuat hatinya lega. Dengan begini, dia akan bertanding dengan semangat empat lima. Dia membuat gol-gol spektarkuler dan umpan yang benar-benar bagus, kapten tim, Ken benar-benar terpesona akan kemampuan Gray yang benar-benar berkembang setelah beberapa minggu ini. Ken adalah lelaki berposisi sebagai penjaga gawang, dan dia sangatlah hebat. Gawang mereka belum kebobolan. Di babak selanjutnya, tim lawan mulai berhasil menyusul. Mereka menduduki posisi 3-3. Posisi imbang. Padahal ini sudah babak kedua dan waktu sudah hampir habis. Sudah jelas artinya—babak perpanjangan waktu. Gray mengambil istirahat. Peluh terus mengalir deras lewat pelipisnya dan jatuh. Dia meminum air sebanyak yang ia bisa, karena dia bisa dehidrasi. Gray terkejut ketika tidak menemukan handuk di tasnya.

"Mencari ini?" Tanya suara lembut. Gray menoleh. Seorang gadis cantik—berambut biru dan bermata hitam mengkilau. Gray benar-benar terperangah. Sosoknya yang cantik nan bidadari, tubuhnya yang benar-benar langsing—membuat Gray melongo. "Ha…halo?" Perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya. Gray cepat-cepat sadar dari dunia fantasinya.

"Eh-Ap—oh, iya. T-terima kasih," ucap Gray, mengangguk dan menerima handuk yang di serahkan gadis itu. Dia mengelap peluhnya sembari meminum air putih. Suasana canggung. "Kenapa canggung ya?" Celetuk Gray, dengan polosnya. Perempuan itu menoleh pada Gray, mata hitamnya menelusuri setiap lekak-lekuk wajah Gray. Kemudian seorang manusia cantik di sebelah Gray itu tertawa, mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia menarik otot-otot mulutnya agar bibir itu melengkuk, terlepas. Seakan itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah di lakukannya sedari dulu, seakan itu hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan semejak dia belum lahir. Karena saat ini, dia benar-benar sangat bahagia. Tertawa karena lelucon aneh yang di ciptakan Gray, walau itu sebenarnya bukan lelucon.

"Kau lucu," gumam gadis itu ketika selesai tertawa. Gray nyengir meminta maaf, karena dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk berlagak jadi pelawak dadakan seperti itu.

"Siapa namamu? Kau baik sekali. Jarang lho, ada _cewek _yang mau nonton pertandingan bola seperti ini!" Seru Gray, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. _Ya, kecuali Lucy_. Tambahnya dalam hati. Dia berseri-seri menatap gadis itu, karena gadis itu paling tidak tertawa.

"Namaku, Juvia ," kata Gadis itu, menyambut uluran lelaki itu. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, kemudian Gray bangkit. "Haha, padahal berkenalan denganmu itu bukan pilihan _lho _Gray. Kewajiban." Dia membereskan seluruhnya, termasuk tasnya yang dia sudah acak-acak dan handuk yang baru saja di berikan oleh GiaJuvia itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat. Pertandingan hampir di mulai!" Gray memperingati, dia berlari-lari cepat.

"Oh oke. Ayo!" Seru Juvia tersenyum ramah. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan menuju lapangan.

**~LucyGray~**

Hati-hati kalau kau berkeliaran saat musim hujan di Jepang. Di Jepang, udara seperti ini akan membuatmu sakit. Sistem tubuh akan menjadi tidak fit, dan TADA! Kau sakit, deh. Tapi ada kalanya kau tidak sakit, tapi tiba-tiba saja jadi bersin.

"HATCHHUUU!" Seru Lucy, bersin. Semua anggota klub jurnalis segera menolehkan kepala padanya, sedangkan Lucy kalang kabut mencari _tissue._

"Duh, musim _kayak _gini masih di paksa _dateng _buat bikin laporan," gerutu Lucy, membersihkan hidungnya. Levy, yang juga ikut klub jurnalis menoleh dan juga tertawa.

"_Lagian, _kenapa juga kamu gabung, Luvy? Kamu kan tidak tertarik dengan hal tulis menulis!" Tawa Levy, lalu mengetik kembali sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah di corat-coret Bu Bisca, pembimbing klub mereka.

"_Eh _it-itu…" ucap Lucy, mencoba mencari alasan. "Kamu juga! _Image_-mu _nggak _cocok _banget, _Levy! Anak paling populer sesekolah, ikut klub jurnalis? Kepalamu sinting?" Tanya Lucy, sepertinya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun Levy tidak keberatan, dan dia malah tertawa renyah.

"Ini hukuman dari Evan, adikku karena memakan roti bakarnya yang paling spesial. _Golden choco latte smoke bake_. Itu mahal dan _rare_ banget, tapi _malah_ aku _habisin_." Levy angkat bahu, lalu melanjutkan, "makanya ibu marah _banget_. DIa hukum aku untuk ikut jurnalis tiga bulan ini. Kalau sampai _nggak, _mau di tendang dari rumah kali!" Gurau Levy, beranjak dan mulai memotong-motong kertas. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Lucy berada, sehingga Lucy tetap bisa mengobrol dengannya.

"Ya ampun, hanya gara-gara _roti?_" Lucy membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Emm," jawab Levy mengangguk malas. "_Parah _banget, kan? Tapi aku ikhlas kok, di hukum. Salahku juga," kata Levy, lalu mulai duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Levy, inii tolong di edit. Tulisan tentang angkatan sembilan!" Seru Bu Bisca dari jauh. Levy bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tampak terburu-buru. Langkahnya ia percepat, karena setahunya Bu Bisca bukanlah guru yang bisa entengnya di cuekin. Lucy mencoba melihat kertas yang di bawa Levy. Tebal, seperti sepuluh halaman. Dengan muka penasaran, Lucy bertanya.

"Ini apa sih, Levy?" Tanya Lucy. Levy mengangguk, menunjuk kertas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Oh, ini? Daftar-daftar murid angkatan sembilan, yang harusnya angkatan sembilan, dan alumni angkatan sembilan," jelas Levy, membolak-balikan kertas itu. Lucy masih memasang tampang tidak mengerti hingga Levy harus duduk dan menarik secangkir kopi, menjelaskan tentang data mentah—tidak mentah juga, bu Bisca sudah mengolahnya sedikit menjadi bentuk artikel walaupun berantakan—tentang angkatan sembilan ini. Tapi tentu saja tidak. Levy cukup waras untuk tidak berlari ke hadapan gurunya dan berteriak '_Miss, kopi satu!_' akan membuatmu di hadiahi PR menumpuk dan detensi.

"Lucy yang cantik, manis dan baik," Levy memulai, menunjuk kertas itu. "Itu daftar siswi angkatan sembilan, yang lahirnya tahun _dua ribu_. Tapi, _kayak _Jellal, dia lahir tahun _1999 _tapi angkatan sembilan. Ada juga yang lahir _2000 _tapi angkatan sepuluh. Mereka yang begitu masuk daftar _'yang seharusnya angkatan sembilan_,'" Jelas Levy sabar. "Alumni—itu seperti orang yang pindah. Natsu, misalnya. Dia tetap ada kok."

"Oh," Lucy memberungut, lalu matanya menangkap jam. Iris matanya melebar. "Sudah jam segini? Aku harus menonton Gray!" Seru Lucy, langsung berlari. Dia tidak memedulikan teriakan Levy ataupun suara tegas Bu Bisca. Yang di pikirannya sekarang hanya Gray, Gray, dan Gray. Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan selesai—oh tidak! Janji itu terngiang di kepala Lucy.

"_Janji?"_

"_Iya Gray…! Ya ampun, ngotot banget, sih!"_

TIdak peduli dia berhasil atau tidak, Lucy keluar dari kompleks sekolahnya. Ada satu bis yang berhenti, tetapi dia ragu untuk naik, karena Lucy adalah si anak rumahan yang tidak pernah naik bis. Tapi akhirnya Lucy mencoba. Dia menyerahkan uang secukupnya dan bis melaju. Ketike melihat lapangan yang biasa Gray pakai untuk pertandingan, Lucy turun. Hanya Gray yang di cemaskannya sekarang. Tapi Lucy berhasil. Dia melihat Gray mencetak gol dan peluit panjang berbunyi. Air mata keuar dari pelupuk mata Lucy. Tim mereka menang! Lucy ingin berlari ke lapangan, memeluk Gray Fullbuster saat itu juga. Tapi seketika itu juga, ada yang berlari dan memeluk Gray. Seseorang dengan rambut biru dan tinggi. Lucy membeku.

* * *

**Levy populer? Juvia OOC? Ok maaf. Ini sebenernya settingnya di Indo tapi aku ganti deh. Lol XD... oke twoshots!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Novi Eucliffe: Maaf~ Kemarin nggak ada internet. Ini bakal update deh 3_**

**_mako-chan: SETUJU! Iya, namanya Nakamura Lucy karena kubilang ini fict buat temenku. Nama temenku Nakamura nama keluarganya. Jadi yaa... XD_**

**_Ini dia shot terakhirnya!_**

* * *

Gray tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Lucy Heartfilia tampak seperti menjauhinya hari ini. Gray sudah mencoba bertanya berkali-kali, ada apa, atau kenapa, tapi Lucy tidak menggubrisnya. Seharusnya, dia, kan yang marah? Kenapa dia malah memohon-mohon belas kasihan begitu pada Lucy? Sungguh mengesalkan. Maka dari itu, waktu mereka saling berpapasan Gray tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Dia kesal dengan Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak berharap bahwa si bocah tengil bernama Gray Fullbuster bisa menemukannya. Maaf, tapi dia tidak tertarik. Lucy segera berlair kecil ke perpustakaan, di mana biasanya klub jurnalis _nongkrong_. Bu Bisca, pembimbing mereka sangat menyukai buku-buku. Kau tidak akan menemuinya berjalan-jalan tanpa buku, bahkan dalam pelajaran! (Haha, tentu saja. Buku pelajaran!)

"Telat lagi, eh?" Sindir bu Bisca, dan seluruh anak jurnalis menoleh pada Lucy. Lucy tidak menanggapi, karena sekarang dia sedang stress. Biasanya dia akan nyengir dan bilang minta maaf, tapi kali ini tidak. Sepertinya seluruh orang menyadari bahwa ada keanehan.

"Silahkan duduk kalau begitu," ucap Bu Bisca tidak peduli, membetulkan lekak-lekuk bajunya dan mulai menjelaskan dasar-dasar dari laporan asli. Bukan yang selama ini mereka buat. Lucy hanya termanggu, dia tidak memperhatikan pembimbing mereka itu. Kepalanya pusing, kenapa masalah ini selalu saja datang sih? Tap benar—di buku _Chicken soup for the soul_, kalau hanya orang mati saja yang tidak ada masalah. Lucy mendengus ke banjunya, karena jelas sekali masih ada masalah walau kau nanti mati. Dengan berat, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Urat-uratnya tegang di sekitar itu.

"_Sebenarnya, ada apa denganku ini… kenapa aku merasa kecewa dan menjauhi Gray? Kenapa?' _Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Lucy. Otaknya penat, dan tidak ada satupun kata-kata bu Bisca yang masuk di kepalanya. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanya istirahat yang tenang, di tempat yang damai. Detik selanjutnya, Lucy tertidur pulas dengan tampang pucat dan kelelahan.

**~LucyGray~**

Kedua mata itu terbuka. Segalanya tampak putih bersih—tirai berwarna biru langit menghiasi kedua sisi gadis yang baru saja membuka mata itu. Di sebelahnya, ada rak berwarna krem yang kelihatannya masih baru. Gadis itu merasakan dahinya hangat, dan dia mengecek apakah ada kompres hangat. Ternyata ada. Dia masih merasa pusing, dan bawaannya hanya ingin tidur. Dia harusnya tidak tidur, ingat. Ini masih pelajaran tapi kenapa dia tertidur? Gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar sepenuhnya. Pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah anak lelaki yang duduk dan menatapnya canggung. Keduanya bertemu mata dan mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kemudian, lelaki itu bersiap pergi ketika gadis itu menahannya.

"Maaf," bisik Lucy. "Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku datang ke pertandinganmu. Sumpah," kata Lucy lemah. Gray, nama lelaki itu menengok. Dia mengangguk singkat dan senyum datarnya tadi berubah melembut.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," gumam Gray pelan. "Hee… jadi kau kemarin datang ya?" Tanya Gray terkejut. Lucy mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian mata Gray menerawang.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu," ujar Gray, lalu mempersilahkan seorang perempuan masuk. Berpostur tinggi dan bermata hitam itu—Juvia.

"Hai, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan?" Tanya Juvia tersenyum lebar—yang agak menakutkan, sebetulnya. Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Dia ingat betul.

"_Kalau Gray mau ini, aku harus gigih mencari uang!" Tekad Lucy dalam hati. Dia menatap etalase toko itu dengan berbinar-binar. _Waffle Deluxe _terpajang, tampak menggugah selera. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang lewat, perempuan bermata hitam. Dia memandang Lucy dengan pandangnan mencela. Benar-benar kurang ajar, padahal mereka kira-kira seumuran._

"_Huh, _kau_, mencari uang? Apa kau mampu?" Ejeknya kejam. Lucy kecil, yang masih polos dan belum terusak apapun mengangguk pelan. Dari gestur tubunya, sudah bisa di tebak bahwa dia takut dengan perempuan kecil ini._

"_Hah. Kaukira akan senang apa, Gray denganmu? Kuberitahu, ya. Orangtua Gray yang sekarang itu orangtua angkat."_

"_Jangan _ngomong sembarangan_! Papa Mama Gray baik! Itu pasti orangtua Gray yang _bener_!" Bela Lucy sekuat tenaga._

"_Keras kepala!" Cemooh anak itu._

"_K-kau siapa, bisa tahu Gray?" Tantang Lucy. Lucy kecil juga penasaran siapa sebenarnya perempuan kurang ajar ini._

"_Juvia," perempuan itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi, lalu pergi._

Gray adalah anak yang hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Berkecukupan, tapi pas-pasan juga. Padahal tampang Gray cukup tampan dan dia berbakat. Tapi mengherankan, dia adalah anak yang dalam golongan seperti itu. Lucy sering bermain dengan Gray, jadi dia tahu.

"U-untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Lucy benar-benar marah dengan orang itu. Dia adalah Juvia yang dulunya mengejeknya.

"Karena kami akan berjalan-jalan setelah ini," kikik Juvia dan dia menyeringai menyebalkan di belakang Lucy. Lucy benar-benar menahan sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dada. Gray menggandeng Juvia dan pergi dari klinik sekolah itu. Lucy tidak kuat. Dia ingin menangis, menangis sekeras-keras yang ia bisa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya di sekolah.

.

.

.

_Aku… jatuh cinta._

_._

_._

_._

**_Aku jatuh cinta…pada Gray Fullbuster_**_._

Semakin hari, Gray makin sering berpergian dengan Juvia yang pindah ke sekolah mereka. Lucy harus pasrah bergaul dengan teman seadanya. Cana mau menerimanya dengan Kinana dan mereka mengobrol, walaupun Lucy merasakan kesepian yang amat sangat. Dia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya. Ini memang ironis. Dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri.

**~LucyGray~**

Dengan langkah berat, Lucy menuju lokernya lalu membukanya. Dia menggenggam pensilnya, memastikan bahwa dia masih memegang pensil itu. Lucy menghela napas berat. Tidak ada lagi orang yang berada di sisinya mulai dari sekarang. Dia tahu harusnya tidak pernah peduli pada bocah sepak bola bernama Gray. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak, bukan? Dia memang mencintai Gray. Dia menyukai orang itu,, hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Apalagi, mereka _sahabat_. Adanya perasaan di antara mereka membuat segalanya canggung.

"Lucy?" Sapa seorang lelaki. Lucy sangat mengenalnya, suara Gray. Tapi dia seharusnya tidak boleh banyak berharap—ketika dia menoleh dan ternyata ada Juvia—Lucy terbiasa memanggilnya begitu sekarang. Lucy cepat-cepat memaasang wajah bahagia. Dia nyengir, memandang mereka berdua dengan bahagia.

"Juvia ingin bicara denganmu," kata Gray, menunjuk Juvia. Lucy menyipitkan matanya, tapi lalu mengangguk, melangkahkan kaki secepat yang ia bisa. Juvia mengejarnya di belakangnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal karena mencoba mengejar Lucy. Lucy menatap tajam Juvia.

"Apa yang—"

"Maafkan aku," bisik Juvia pelan. Lucy terbelalak. DIa tidak menyangka kedua kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Juvia. Juvia lalu menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus mengatakan hal ini pada Lucy, karena mengatakannya hanya membuat hati Lucy semakin sakit. Sakit.

"Untuk?"

"Aku—telah jatuh cinta pada Gray." Juvia menatap mata Lucy. Dia tidak tahu apakah kata-katanya akan makin membuat Lucy semakin sakit, ataukah hanya beberapa kata itu saja sudah cukup membuat dada Lucy seperti disayat-sayat. "Tadinya aku ingin bermain-main dengannya—tapi aku telah jatuh cinta paadanya sekarang. Maafkan yang tahun lalu, oh _Lucy! _Aku menyesal sekali. Maafkan aku," jelas Juvia, memberikan tatapan minta di kasihani pada Lucy. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak bisa melarang Juvia mendekati Gray, karena itu hak Juvia. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan di sana? Apa?

"Sebenarnya, sebulan lagi aku dijodohkan. Makanya, izinkan aku memilikinya, Lucy," pinta Juvia. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Lucy menghela napas. Dia menampar Juvia dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu _kau _hanya akan _menyakitinya_, Juvia. Dia akan makin stress setelah tahu bahwa kamu dijodohkan. Seharusnya _kamu _yang berkorban dengan tidak mendekati_nya_. Kau ini bagaimana? Nanti _ujung-ujungnya_, dia yang kecewa!" Seru Lucy, kini urat-urat di tangannya yang terkepal menegang. Dia menghentakkan kaki ke lantai, dengan ekspresi tidak bisa di tebak. Dadanya terasa meledak-ledak, dan ingin meronta-ronta. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya _sakit_. Dia tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya teratur, karena debaran itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya. Seorang Gray menepuk pundak Juvia, wajah mereka dekat sekali.

"Selesai? Juvia, kau cantik hari ini," puji Gray. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia harus menahan agar dia tidak menerjang Juvia karena ini. Rasanya dadanya hanya sakit sekali. Entah kenapa.

"Aku belum selesai, Lucy. Aku bilang begitu karena—"

Lucy telah pergi, menahan debaran sakit di dadanya.

**~LucyGray~**

Gray memutar sejumlah nomor di pintu lokernya, lalu membukanya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat secarik kertas yang disematkan di pintu lokernya. Dengan gugup, dia menaruh tas _laptop _hitamnya di atas loker, lalu perlahan-lahan mulai membaca. Tangannya bergetar, bibirnya gemerutuk. Padahal udara sama sekali tidak dingin.

_Gray,_

_Aku tahu kau dari lama. Aku sangat mengerti kau. Karena kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku, selama ini aku sangat sayang kau. Tapi Gray, ingatkah kau pada janji kita dulu?_

_Saat kau bilang, kau ingin menjadi pangeran? Sayangnya, aku bukan si putri. Aku adalah si duyung, yang sudah lebih dulu bersama pangeran, tapi pangeran malah menikahi putri. Tetapi, si duyung ikhlas dan mengharapkan yang terbaik._

_Aku sayang kamu Gray, bukan hanya sebagai sahabat. Rasa sayang dari perempuan ke seorang lelaki._

_Tapi aku tahu, kau benar-benar menyayangi dia. Kalau begitu, kejar dia, oke? Jangan lepaskan Juvia._

_Salam sayang, Lucy._

_PS : Aku akan pindah, jangan pedulikan aku._

Gray melongo. Tidak boleh. Pantas, tadi Lucy tidak mau menemaninya main bola. Pantas dia akhir-akhir ini aneh. Ternyata—Gray langsung berlari walaupun badannya benar-benar basah keringat. Dia tidak peduli, dia akan mengejar Lucy. Dari jauh, Gray bisa melihat Lucy yang berambut panjang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada guru-guru lamanya. Tiba-tiba, Gray memeluk Lucy begitu erat dengan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang. Pipi Lucy memerah dan dia heran. Dia menjatuhkan tas abu-abunya, dengan mulut melongo. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Gray? Bukankah dia seharusnya dengan Juvia?

"Apa sih, Gray, sudah ah!" Seru Lucy kecil, mendorong bahu Gray. Dada bidang Gray yang lebih lebar daripada punyanya sendiri menahan Lucy. Dan ketika Lucy melihat wajah Gray, nyaris tidak ada kata-kata yang ingin di sampaikan perempuan yang di aliri darah Jepang itu selain terkejut.

"Lucy….jangan. Pergi," bisik Gray pelan, suaranya terdengar sangat kuat dan hebat di telinga Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa mendesah. Dia bisa merasakan jemari-jemari Gray di pinggangnya, meremas erat. Kulit Gray yang bersentuhan dengannya membuatnya makin membuat hatinya panas. Kemudian, Gray berbisik lagi. Sesuatu yang membuat hati Lucy meledak. "Bodoh. Aku juga mencintaimu—"

Lucy tersenyum.

Dia…ada perasaan meledak-ledak di perutnya, dan dia membalas memeluk Gray. Sepertinya, cintanya kali ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan… Mereka menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Lucy bisa merasakan bahwa hidung Gray menghitung hidungnya, dan selanjutnya tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Lucy bisa membuat kesimpulan, bahwa ciuman pertamanya adalah _ciuman yang manis_.


End file.
